


you're not alone in anything (you're not alone in trying to be)

by taakos



Series: money, power, glory [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Explicit Language, F/F, Fake AH Crew, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakos/pseuds/taakos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is born a boy in Texas. Jack doesn’t feel like a boy, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're not alone in anything (you're not alone in trying to be)

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from Ladder Song by Bright Eyes.

Jack is born a boy in Texas. Jack doesn’t feel like a boy, though. At age ten, he tells his parents this. 

“You don’t feel like a boy?” Jack’s father asks. 

Jack nods. “I feel like a girl.” Jack’s parents share each other a look.

“Okay, kiddo. Do you want us to use she and her now? Do you want a new name?” Jack’s father is smiling.

Jack thinks for a second. “Um, I’ll keep my name, I think, but she and her are good.” 

Jack’s mother looks very happy. “Well, Jack, looks like you need a new wardrobe! Time for a girl’s night out. We’ll be back later, honey!” 

Jack’s mother grabs her purse, her daughter’s hand, and flies out the door. Jack’s mother is excited. (Jack is confused. She thought they would yell or send her somewhere. Jack figures her parents are just about the most supportive parents on Earth.) The next week, there are talks of hormone therapy, and makeup, everything that will make Jack be the girl she is, inside and out.

And, then, middle school. Jack gets the shit beat out of her weekly. The other kids get expelled, but then more keep coming. Jack’s parents are angry, the school can only do so much, and Jack is hurting. They call her names and their parents stare like, “That little boy.” Only, that’s it. Jack isn’t a boy, Jack is a girl, Jack’s always been a girl. (Her parents threaten to sue multiple times until the kids who’re hurting her are punished accordingly.) 

Jack hears her parents talking to other kids’ parents. The others whisper, “It’s just a phase.” or “Jack needs help. Mental help.” Some of the parents are flabbergasted. Or angry. Or just, confused. Ken’s parents, an acquaintance of Jack’s, came over once. They gave Jack’s mom and dad a bible, saying, “Little boys shouldn’t act like little girls.” Jack figured that was their way of saying, “Y’all need Jesus.” (Jack was confused why they came over, Ken called her a “fag” and a “tranny” last Thursday. Jack figures the apple mustn’t fall far from the tree.)

Middle school passes, as all things do, and high school replaces it. The punches stop and are replaced by more whispers and hateful glances. And then, comes Caiti. Beautiful, wonderful, understanding Caiti. 

Caiti and Jack are in the same grade. Caiti’s a foreign exchange student from Australia. She’s going to stay until the end of junior year. (Jack wishes she could stay forever.) Caiti is the kind of beautiful where you know it’s the same inside and out. The kind of beautiful Jack is in love with. A year after Jack meets Caiti, she realizes she loves her. A lot. Caiti doesn’t judge, she doesn’t stare, she understands. Caiti defends her and hugs her, and God, Jack loves her. (Jack likes to think Caiti feels the same.)

Before they know it, it’s the end of eleventh grade. Jack and Caiti exchange addresses. (Calling between countries cost way too much.) Caiti makes Jack promise to “write as much as fiscally possible” which made Jack almost cry because that was the most Caiti thing she’s said all day. They hug for twenty minutes before she has to leave for the airport. Jack goes home and cries a couple oceans, like the ones separating them. (She never had the chance to tell Caiti she loved her.)

In college Jack is hit on frequently, but Jack never returns any affections. (Her heart will always be with Caiti.) Jack’s mother says, “Try to move on, you may never see Caiti again.” She’s right, Jack may never see her again, but Jack will not let go, she can’t. It pains Jack not to be able to see Caiti. Someone being a constant, suddenly gone, is devastating. It pains Jack to think of her, but also brings her joy to know that they’ll be together one day. 

After college, Jack is bored. There isn’t much to do in Texas. She’s a radio DJ for a bit because she has a “soothing” voice, according to the manager. (And because they needed a female host.) That’s all well and fun, but it’s pretty boring. She sits in a booth all day and talks to people she doesn’t like that much. Gets comments from the male host that are borderline sexual harassment. Jack quits six months after getting the job.

Jack learns of Los Santos, a place in California. A dangerous place in California. Sounds fun. Against her parents’ warnings, she moves to Los Santos. Buys the nicest apartment she can while still having enough money to eat, and looks for work. She finds work.

“I need a partner.” The tattooed man said. His name was Geoff. Geoff Ramsey. (That’s all Jack’s learned.)

“A partner? In what, business?” She asked, sipping on her whiskey.

“In business, sure,” Geoff paused. “but, I also need a friend, someone I can trust. I don’t have many friends in Los Santos. Or, therefore, anywhere.”

Jack looked at Geoff, considering him. “Is this a longterm thing, Geoff?”

He thought about it for a second before answering, “Business? Probably. Friendship? ‘Til death, I’m afraid.” He chuckled. 

Jack never had many friends. Not before or after Caiti. She figured she needed some. “Alright, Geoff, you got yourself a deal. We’re friends and business partners.” She smiled at him.

Geoff’s lips formed a lop-sided grin. He held up his whiskey, “To business and friendship.”

“To business and friendship.” She agreed. 

Their glasses clinked, shared beatific smiles, and drank. And then, they planned. 

Geoff had a large apartment, in fact, he owned an entire apartment building. One of the tallest and nicest ones in Los Santos. He gave Jack a loft and said, “Make yourself at home.” Jack gaped at him for a moment before hugging him. This whole friendship thing was working nicely.

Days after Jack was given her loft, they planned some small jobs. “We’ll need to make some names for ourselves.” Geoff had said. Their plans fail a couple times and Jack has a hole in her shoulder after being shot, but all in all, Los Santos is great. It’s exciting and fun, and Jack has Geoff. (Geoff is quite like Caiti. He doesn’t judge Jack, he never did. He doesn’t doubt her abilities or her, for that matter. Jack loves Geoff, he is her best friend.) 

Their small jobs become larger and all of a sudden they’re in the news. The cops try to catch them, often, and don’t. Jack and Geoff spend many nights together, laughing at the footage of cops chasing their car. Jack is happy. (Without Caiti. Jack figures she’d be happier with Caiti, but it’s okay that she’s not here. Jack doesn’t need her that much anymore.) Jack has changed, for the better. (She calls her parents often, so they don’t worry. Jack and Geoff go to visit them, in fact. Jack, Geoff, and Jack’s dad go to the range and shoot for six hours. It’s very fun.) 

It’s almost Jack and Geoff’s five year anniversary of knowing each other when Geoff says, “We should put together a crew.” Jack’s first reaction was, “How much have you had to drink, buddy?” 

“One, I’m not drunk, Jack. Two, it’s a good idea. Three, you look very nice tonight.” Geoff says, irritated. 

“We should not have a crew, Geoff, it’s not a good idea. You can barely lead yourself. Thank you, I try.” Her scowl turns into a smile because of the compliment.

“Jack,” Geoff’s whining. Jesus Christ. “dude. This is a good idea. With a crew, we can get richer, and better known. Can you imagine? We could do actual heists, Jack! Heists! I’ve always dreamt of doing heists!” 

Jack can see the glint in Geoff’s eyes. She takes a seat on Geoff’s couch and rests her feet on his coffee table. Fuck. “Alright, alright, stop whining.” She looks at his face, “Is that a mustache, Geoff? Seriously?” 

“It’s a nice mustache!” Geoff’s voice goes high. “Don’t hate just because you can’t appreciate!” 

Jack scoffs and smiles at him. He sits next to her, batting his long eyelashes. “Let me think about the crew thing, alright? Gimme a few days and I’ll let you know what I think.” 

Geoff gasps and throws his arms around her, “You’re the best, honeybunches! I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow!” 

Jack laughs and grins at him. “Honeybunches?”

“You don’t like it?” Geoff’s eyes are shining with humor, he’s trying not to laugh.

“Geoffrey, I love it.” Jack manages to get out in her most honest voice. Geoff breaks down at that point and howls with laughter. Soon they’re on the floor and laughing so hard they’re crying. They’re so exhausted after that, they sleep. Geoff’s bed is very comfortable. (“It’d better be, I spent fifty grand on this bitch.”) Geoff gives her space, which Jack is thankful for, and the best pillow. 

Jack thinks for a couple days and decides. They’ll have a crew.

Geoff gasps like a little girl being told she’s going to Disneyland. “Really, Jack, you’re serious? Oh my god! We get to heist!” Geoff then begins dancing and twirling Jack around as he sings, “We get to heist!” Jack is laughing as he sings and joins in, because why not.

They calm down after their musical theatre session and get serious. Geoff has a list of possible candidates for the crew. He also has a name for it. He writes it down for her, “The Fake AH Crew”. He was playing Xbox while trying to think of names, it seemed fitting for some reason. Jack can’t think of anything else, so she agrees to it.

They call Ray Narvaez Jr. first. He’s a sniper. That’s all Geoff knows. Geoff, apparently, saved the kid’s ass one time after a hit was put on him. Ray said to call if he ever needed something. The call goes well. Jack is surprised at how young Ray really is. Geoff just shrugs and says, “Kid’s a good sniper. Funny, too.” Ray agrees to be apart of the crew because, “Staying inside all day, alone is kind of boring. Why not be inside all day with friends?” Ray knows someone and tells them he’ll call his friend up. One down.

Geoff calls Gavin, next. Jack likes Gavin, really, but he’s just so unpredictable. Gavin does just about everything, except drive, he’s not allowed to drive. (The first time Jack and Gavin met, Gavin crashed their car, and got shot. At the same time.) Gavin, unsurprisingly, has nothing else to do because, “I can’t be bothered, really.” He agrees and tells Geoff to get an apartment ready, he’s flying in tomorrow. Gavin’s thought process is an enigma, at best. (A tornado of stupid, at worst.) Two down.

They call it a night after Ray and Gavin. They resume the next day and receive a call from Ray’s friend, Michael Jones. He lives in Jersey and is the son of a crew boss there. He’s been raised in crime. He agrees almost instantly, “Jersey is nice and all, but goddamn it’s boring here. I’ll see you assholes on Friday.” Three down.

When Gavin arrives, he tells them he’s “friends” with the Mad King. A mercenary who kills people in a black skull mask. Gavin recruited him easily a couple hours ago, or so he tells them. They know almost nothing about. Geoff yells at Gavin for a good fifteen minutes before Jack calms him down. (“Gavin, you can’t just invite people to the crew for fuck’s sake! Honestly, you are a tornado of dumb, sometimes, kid.” Gavin shrugs and Geoff almost strangles him.) Four down.

Ray arrives the day after and kicks their asses at Call of Duty. (“What the fuck, dude? This is bullshit!” Geoff had exclaimed in his whiny voice.) Michael gets in on Friday and moves in. Everyone’s already there (except, the Mad King, or as he told them, Ryan, because he had “business” to take care of) and helps him unpack. Ryan gets in on Sunday after his “business” is done. The Fake AH Crew has a toast, “Let’s hope we don’t fuck this up!” 

(Here’s to hoping.)

**Author's Note:**

> wow. i went so hard on this, damn. for those wondering, every character will get an intro fic (except maybe geoff, i have an idea so idk) and then there'll be the grand heist fic, IF everything goes well. also trans!jack!!!!!! i love this au bc of her!!!!! yes. wooooo. i think this may be the nicest one yet, tbh. tell me how you like it, buds! alright, kids, i'll see you in the next one or whatever. ray, next, probably. <3


End file.
